


The Main Ingredient

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chubby, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Fluffy Shipping Goodness, Romance, feedee, feeder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: A quiet night in Atlas, with two Huntress cuties enjoying their apartment all to themselves. Ruby had put on a good bit of weight since settling in with Penny, who was more than happy to indulge in her friend’s slightly more-than-gluttonous behavior.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 2





	The Main Ingredient

Ruby sprawled her tubby limbs out across the couch she shared with her girlfriend. Atlas comforts had really gotten to the girl, and while she could still do her duties as a Huntress, nothing beat kicking back, relaxing with some television, and indulging a little.

“Okay! I think I got it down this time!” Penny chipperly exclaimed as she carefully stepped from the kitchen to the living room, a platter of cookies cradled carefully within her arms. Fresh from the oven with enough time to cool, Ruby was already trying to keep herself from salivating as she got closer.

“I dunno what got into you lately, buuuut I kinda like it~” Ruby shifted to smile at the precious ginger robot as she approached, setting down the plate of cookies on the coffee table, before moving back to the kitchen to fetch a glass of milk. She knew just how Ruby enjoyed her snack time.

… But why did she have to put the cookies so far away? With a grunt, Ruby heaved her body forward a little, her mounds of fat that were barely contained within her outfit spilling over her thighs. Her cheeks turned red as she gritted her teeth, waving her arms in front of her to try and at least snatch one cookie off from the plate!

The silver-eyed huntress really let herself go… Her weight had to be in the three hundreds at least. She was using her speedy Semblance more and more to get across distances she would just walk normally, and she was needing to ask her friends for money to get her clothes mended to fit her better, or at least to get the tears out of some garments.

At least the rips in her stockings gave off a cool punk-rock look~

With a groan, she finally pulled herself up to a bending over position, wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead. That… was a lot of work, but at least she could enjoy her reward! With a grin and a hungry rumble of her tummy, she snatched a cookie into her tubby fingers and began to scarf it down.

“Mmmf, hot…!” She whined, flapping her other hand by her mouth as if that would cool down the cookie any faster. But despite the fact the melty chocolate chips were hot on her tongue, that didn’t stop her from taking another bite, followed by another, and another; eating the cookie until it was just crumbs on her fingers!

“Ruby! That was still hot! How are you going to taste the next one if your taste buds are burnt to a cute crisp!” Penny huffed, voice full of worry like a mother hen as she came back over with a tall glass of milk, with the condensation already forming lightly along the surface of the cup.

“But it smelled so goooood,” Ruby whined as she took the cup in both hands, taking a few quick sips to soothe her little burns, while not drinking enough to where she wouldn’t be able to dunk her cookies. This was by no means her first rodeo.

Penny giggled, covering her mouth as she took a seat next to her girlfriend that took up most of the couch. She didn’t mind her partner’s size; that just made it all the easier to cuddle up to her while they watched shows or while Ruby ate.

“Well, then you should take your time! You can’t enjoy the cookies for long if you just eat them all up once you get them,” she spoke fondle, resting her hand upon Ruby’s immense thigh, letting it sink into the supple flesh for a moment before giving it a squeeze.

Ruby flashed a smile to her partner, leaning in to give her cheek a crumb-speckled smooch before grabbing her next cookie to dunk it into the milk.

All the while she ate, Penny watched her intently. Her little smile never faded from her face, betraying any facade she’d try to put up to show that she wasn’t eager to see her reaction. The rotund Rose hummed, eyes closed contentedly as she savored the sweet, dripping in milk to soften it and mix just enough with the chocolate…

She blinked, catching her girlfriend’s gaze out of the corner of her eye, gulping down the rest of the cookie she was working on.

“Is… everything okay? These aren’t like, prank cookies or something, right?” Ruby raised an eyebrow, glancing at the platter before her with now some suspicion. “Yang would sometimes trick me with those when I was being a brat as a kid…”

“O-Of course not! I would never taint such innocent treats!” Penny gasped with a quick shake of her head. “I was just… curious. I noticed a 28% increase in your enjoyment of these compared to the last, and I just…”

Ruby tilted her head, leaning back on the couch to relax upon the cushions once more, the cold glass resting in the mounded space against her breasts.

“I… wanted to see your live reaction to them, I suppose,” Penny admitted as she glanced down at her lap, idly twiddling her thumbs. “I can’t… really taste them, given I’m… you know. So I wanted to make sure what I’m doing is just like the recipe you gave me.”

Ruby paused, a little smile spreading across her face which caused those soft cheeks of hers to dimple.

“Penny, you don’t need to worry about doing a recipe perfectly… Mom’s cookie recipe is sorta… a template,” she explained, placing her larger hand upon Penny’s and giving it a squeeze while she set her glass of milk aside. “Things can be changed, added, or taken away. What’s important is the main ingredient.”

Penny seemed confused at this, eyes flickering back and forth as she mentally went over the recipe again.

“The… sugar? The chocolate chips? The walnuts?”

Snickering, Ruby leaned over (with some effort), looking her partner right in her beautiful green eyes.

“Love,” Ruby stated so simple, so factually, before pressing against her lover, tilting her head and wrapping their lips together in a gentle kiss.

A little giggle passed through their lips as Penny returned the kiss, her hands shifting down to hold Ruby’s love handles while the hefty girl rested her arms upon Penny’s strong shoulders. Their tongues gently wrestled as the kiss deepened. Penny leveraged her own weight to lean into Ruby more as she took control of the situation, her hands roaming from her partner’s sides to the front of her stomach, rubbing gently, concurrent circles upon the fatty surface.

“Mmm… It’s… a good thing that I love you quite a bit, then…” Penny hummed, pulling back from the kiss to rest their foreheads together, gazing deep into each others’ eyes as they lost themselves in the warm bliss of the moment. “Could… you indulge me, for a moment…?”

This got a laugh out of Ruby, making her soft body wobble from the sudden movement.

“You do the same for me everyday! What can I do for you, love?” Ruby always got a flutter in her heart when she referred to Penny as love, or honey, or any other affectionate pet name.

Penny reached over and took the glass of milk in one hand, while the other snagged a cookie from the platter.

“Could you… try and describe to me how it tastes?” She asked with a hopeful little smile, biting her lip. “I’ve heard that it’s hard to describe taste, but… Oh, this is silly of me, isn’t it…?”

But Ruby was very understanding, simply nodding and sitting up with a tiny grunt.

“I’ll do my best,” she said with that smile of hers, full of innocence and whimsy.

With the answer she needed secure, Penny began the process she saw Ruby do dozens of times. She dunked the cookie into the milk, once, twice, three times… then she waved it about in the drink slightly with a grin, filled with a little bit of pride. Once it was thoroughly soaked, she brought it up to Ruby’s lips and guided the cookie in.

Ruby hummed as she took a bit, eyes closed so she could focus on the flavor. She didn’t fully know how to describe how something tastes to someone that never tasted something before, but…

For her love, it was worth a try.

“It’s… warm and cold, all at the same time… The milk gets you first, making you kinda chilly, but then the warmth of the cookie comes in, wrapping you in a blanket of comfort,” she spoke slowly, still chewing as she laid her thoughts out for her. “You don’t need to focus on chewing. The cookie is so soft, you can guide your teeth through it like a scythe through a Beowulf… The chocolate kinda gets stuck in your teeth, almost like… a reminder, you know? A comforting thing until you finally snag it with your tongue and finish it off later…”

She swallowed her mouthful, and Penny guided the rest of the cookie in for her to take another bite after giving it appropriate dunking as well.

“The sugar is sweet… It makes my heart kinda, excited… like when we kiss, or you rub against me when we’re spooning in bed,” Ruby giggled a little, rubbing her hefty body against Penny’s. “And it always leaves me wanting more.”

“Hm… Could that last part be the love ingredient I put in?” Penny wondered with a curious tilt of her head, twirling a finger around one of her long strands of hair.

Ruby laughed and relaxed, keeping a hand on Penny for just the sake of holding her, making sure she was there.

“Think so... Did that help? I never thought of myself as much of a teacher, heh…” Ruby rubbed the back of her neck with a chuckle, caught off guard by Penny leaning in to plant a kiss on her cheek, before resting her head upon her shoulder.

“Perhaps… It makes sense to me...” Penny hummed, nestling her head in the pillowy curve of her neck. “One day… One day you’ll have to make cookies for me, if I ever get the ability to taste…”

“Maybe… I can learn how to program and stuff,” Ruby mused with a sly little grin, running her thick, sausage-like fingers through Penny’s fluffy mane. “And I can program you to taste!”

Penny chuckled quietly, turning her face to bury completely into her lover’s soft neck flesh, planting a kiss along the numerous rolls she sported.

“Hmhm… I would enjoy that very much… Though, it may be a few years before I’d trust your coding abilities,” the robot girl gently teased her with a gentle squeeze of that round tummy. “I love you, Ruby… Thank you.”

“I am offended that you think so poorly of my untrained coding abilities!” Ruby stuck her tongue out in return, gently resting her head upon Penny’s in a squishy little cuddle pile. “But… I suppose I can look past thaaaat… and tell you that I love you too.”

The two shared a quiet moment together, Penny able to feel her partner’s pulsing heart rate, calm and relaxed, making herself feel at ease.

Taking another cookie from the pile, she brought it up to her love’s lips, still lightly drizzled with crumbs.

“Now, are you ready for another…? This whole plate is just for you…”


End file.
